noticed (youngjae-side)
by got7story
Summary: matahari yang selalu membutuhkan pendamping. main pair 2jae jaebum-youngjae of got7 check it.


Sunshine? Cosmos? Cinnamon roll? Aku selalu di samakan dengan istilah istilah yang mempunyai arti penyemangat atau bersinar. Tapi dari semua nama yang aku dengar, aku paling suka dengan sebutan sunshine. Iya, itu adalah bintang yang paling besar dan paling terang yang di lihat dari bumi. Matahari. Matahari adalah pusat dari system tata surya. Panas yang dipancarkan matahari merupakan sumber energi utama di bumi. Dengan ukuran matahari yang sangat besar, maka matahari memiliki gaya gravitasi yang sangat besar. Dengan gaya gravitasi tersebut maka terjadi gaya tarik-menarik antara matahari dengan planet-planet dan benda langit lainnya. Hal ini yang menyebabkan planet-planet dan benda langit lainnya selalu beredar mengelilingi matahari.

Terlalu sains memang arti dari penjelasanku, tapi memang itu arti dari matahari. Bukan berarti aku bangga menjadi matahari, karena semua orang membutuhkanku. Karena nama ini aku bersikap seolah olah aku pemberi semangat untuk mereka. Karena nama ini pula aku merasa khawatir pada seseorang. Yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang ku, selalu menjagaku, memberi nasihat nasihat kecil. Aku tidak secerah seperti yang orang orang katakan, justru karena dialah aku menjadi seperti ini. Justru karena semangat yang selalu dia berikan secara diam diam seperti ini membuatku ingin menjadi lebih baik untuk esok harinya. Justru kerena dialah aku merasa selalu membutuhkan dia.

"aku tadi melihat jaebum hyung sudah memasukkan barang barangmu termasuk vitamin yang biasa kau minum. Dan itu ada di tas yang jaebum hyung bawa." Ucap bambam saat dia melewati kamar youngjae.

'jaebum hyung lagi? Selalu dia, selalu saja dia tau apa yang aku butuhkan, selalu leader itu.' ucap youngjae bermonolog sambil berlari menghampiri jaebum di luar dorm.

"kau tidak bilang jika barang barang ku sudah kau siapkan? Tau gitu kalian tidak perlu menungguku untuk mencari barang barangku." Ujar youngjae. Jujur bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan. Bukan juga maksud dia untuk tidak menghiraukan omongan jaebum setelahnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan satu hal. Karena itu ia buru buru mencari ponsel nya dan menghubungi hyung nya. Lim In Hwa. Bukan hyung kandung dia, tapi dia adalah hyung yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah sekaligus isi hati dari Choi Young Jae. In Hwa hyung merupakan teman masa kecil youngjae.

"hari ini kau telat dalam segala hal. Makanya aku membantu sebisaku agar kau tidak sibuk sendiri merapikan barangmu, toh kita juga satu kamar." Jaebum menjelaskan semuanya. Dia terus menatap youngjae yang sibuk mencari ponselnya. Jaebum tau siapa yang akan di hubungi oleh youngjae, tapi dia tak ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut hubungan keduanya.

/

Bukan maksud hati untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukan juga karena dia penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka atau suara mereka yang terlampau keras hingga mencapai pendengaran youngjae, tapi karena Junior yang tiba tiba menepuk pundak youngjae dan berbisik padanya untuk memperhatikan jaebum sebentar saja dan detik itu juga ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"hmmm arraseo, lagipula aku juga mulai lelah jika harus selalu menghindar. Aku tunggu di sana hyung, jangan telat." Youngjae menjelaskan semua percakapan tadi pada In Hwa hyung. Tak ada balasan dari hyung nya, hanya tawa yang dia dengar dan suara perempuan di seberang telpon sana. Yang youngjae ingat hanya perkataan 'masihkah kau ragu padanya? semua sudah jelas, apa kau masih meragukannya? hmmm.'

.

.

" Ingatkan aku hyung bahwa yang aku dengar tadi hanya halusinasiku saja." Youngjae mencoba meyakinkan Inhwa hyung bahwa semua yang dia katakana tadi tidak nyata.

" Oh ayolah jae, untuk apa kau menghayal jika semua member sudah tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan jaebum." ujar perempuan di samping Inhwa hyung. Perempuan itu merupakan tunangan dari Lim In Hwa. Dia juga tau apa yang sedang terjadi antara jaebum dan youngjae, dan dia sangat suka menjahili youngjae jika sudah membahas jaebum. Karena ekspresi yang youngjae keluarkan sangat menggemaskan dan terlihat 'malu malu kucing'. " Bukankah kau seharusnya senang jika dia juga mersakan hal yang sama. Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan jae-aaaah~ hohohoho."

" Kenapa kau harus mengajak perempuan jadi jadian ini hyung, jika ada dia tidak akan ada solusinya. Dan kau perempuan aneh, badut jalanan, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan Inhwa hyung." Omel youngjae pada Kim Hana, tunangan dari Lim In Hwa

" Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku kasih info mujarab. Adikku adalah teman dari teman kampusnya jaebum. Dia pernah bercerita jika dia sangat menyayangi seseorang melebihi apapun, dan dia harus benar benar menjaganya karna dia sangat rapuh seperti kapas. Dan adikku mendengar jika namanya adalah youngjae, dan diam kau aku belom selesai berbicara. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan yang bercerita adalah youngjae, kau taukan dia. Youngjae sangat dekat dengan jaebum, bukan karena namanya sama sepertimu, karena jaebum sangat percaya dengannya." Ucap Kim Hana jelas

" …." Youngjae hanya melihat Hana

" Sama halnya denganmu, Jaebum paham betul jika semua yang dia rasakan adalah salah. Tapi karena dia selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, memperhatikanmu rasa itu tak akan pernah hilang. Justru akan semakin kuat. Saranku sih lebih baik kau sedikit terbuka padanya, jangan selalu menghindar. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian juga hihihihi."

" Ternyata perempuan jadi jadian ini bisa juga memberi nasihat, hahaha. Aku akan memikirkan itu lain waktu. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku lebih suka seperti ini dulu. Terima kasih hyung dan nunna."

/

Sirius. Ya nama itu cocok untumu. Kau adalah Sirius, bintang kedua yang paling terang yang terlihat di bumi. Aku tau bintang itu hanya terlihat di malam hari ketika semua orang terlelap. Kau yang selalu membantuku menerangi bumi ketika malam datang. Kau pula yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku di malam hari. Aku hanya ingin kita sama sama berdiri di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita bisa berdampingan. Sama sama bisa memberikan cahaya. Hanya sebentar saja, dimana kita bisa memberikan cahaya kita. Hanya sebentar. Bisakah kita?

.

.

.

.

Dan thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu~ untuk kalian yang udah ngeriview

Aku mohon ada yang komen lagi yah,biar aku tau dimana kekuranganku, kayaknya banyak deh-_-

Iya maaf yah kalo kependekan, aku sengaja aja buatnya pendek. Karna nanti aku mau buat yang agak lebih panjangan lagi. Mungkin ini bisa di bilang perkenalan dulu. Tapi makasih loh udah di ingetin. Makasih yah buat kalian, kesayangan~

Buat yang request markson, markjae, dll sabar yah, aku juga lagi buat 'kerangka karangannya' nih. Nontonnin moment mereka juga,hihihi

Peace out. JJAI!


End file.
